As Long as I'm with You
by rachhudson
Summary: Feeling the ring on her finger when he holds her hand is his new favorite feeling in the world.
1. a single voice above the noise

__**i made a drabble table on lj, consisting of 30 words, so i'm just going to put them on here as well i figured.  
>this should be updated with a new drabble daily for 30 days if things go according to plan.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>001: record<em>

Rachel's the only person he knows with a record player, but he thinks it's kind of cool. She plays some records the first time he ever goes over to her house, getting one out of a box in her closet, tapping her fingers against her knee as the music wafts over the room.

"Joni Mitchell," she tells him before he can ask, and he nods like he knows who that is when, truthfully, he's never even heard of her. "She's a very emotional performer," Rachel continues, "like me."

He just smiles, but he doesn't doubt it.

"One day, your voice will be coming out a record player."

She blushes, ducking her head, and his eyes widen when he realizes that he just said that out loud.

"I doubt it," she laughs, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "They don't exactly make a lot of records anymore."

"It'll happen," he says, his voice confident, although he's not entirely sure why. "You'll see."

She just shakes her head, her cheeks still tinged pink, and then she suggests they start on their homework, so she zips open her backpack, peeking up at him from beneath her long eyelashes.

He smiles. He'll show he's right. She'll see.

(*)

It's their first Christmas as a married couple, and they make the decision to stay in New York, just the two of them. Carole's a little disappointed but agrees to visit them toward the end of December, because she understands that it's their first Christmas in their new apartment and that they just want to spent it together.

"Your father and I were the same way," she assures Finn, so that's that. They stay.

Rachel's humming as they sit by the tree on Christmas morning, humming a Joni Mitchell song under her breath.

Finn smiles, reaching for a particular package, the paper crinkling as he grabs it, handing it to her.

"I wanted to go first," she pouts.

"Just open it," he prods, and she sighs, but she tears into the paper, a smile already on her face.

"_Finn_," she gasps, looking up at him once it's fully unwrapped. She looks up at him, slight tears in her eyes. "You – you didn't."

"It wasn't easy," he admits, "but I managed to get it done. All of the Rachel Berry classics are on there – 'My Man,' 'On My Own,' 'Don't Rain on My Parade…'" He grins sheepishly. "I may have even managed to get a hold of an audio recording of 'Pretending' from Nationals our junior year."

She whispers his name again, her eyes scanning the back of the record where he's listed all the tracks in his messy scrawl. "This is perfect," she breathes, and then she reaches over to hug him, pressing her lips soundly against his.

He kisses her back easily, one hand sliding up her back underneath her pajama top, and then other one cupping her cheek. She pulls back to wish him a Merry Christmas, and he just kisses her on the nose, picking up the record from where she discarded it on the floor.

"I know just what we should put on while we open the rest of the presents," he tells her, and she blushes, kissing his cheek.

"You're the best husband ever."

He thinks he could definitely get used to hearing that.


	2. diamonds are forever

__**thank you so much for the kind reviews and alerts so far! this is day two :)**

* * *

><p><em>002: diamond<em>

Feeling the ring on her finger when he holds her hand is his new favorite feeling in the world. He twirls it around her finger absently sometimes, out of habit, but he likes the feel of the cool metal, likes the fact that it signifies that she really does want to spend the rest of her life inexplicably with him.

He catches her staring at it sometimes, her lips curled upwards into a smile as she looks at the small diamond in the band that sits on her finger. She looks up and catches his eye, blushing for a moment before he takes her hand, pressing a kiss to the tips of each one of her fingers, then finally to the ring itself.

She beams, cupping his cheek with her hand, and the cool metal presses against his skin.

"Proposing to you might have been the best decision I ever made," he tells her, his voice soft.

She bites her bottom lip, white against pink, her fingers moving slightly against his cheek, and his fingers curl around her wrist, keeping her hand against his skin.

"Saying yes might have been the best decision _I've _ever made," she whispers back, her eyes bright. "Well, besides telling you that you could kiss me if you wanted to."

He laughs a little bit, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "Glad to hear it. Because I can't wait to marry you."

Her eyes sparkle a little bit, her lips twitching upwards in a small, the kind that spreads across her whole face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he promises, covering her own hand with his, his index finger resting on the diamond of her ring. "Because diamonds are forever, baby. And forever is a mighty long time."

She just laughs, leaning forward to kiss him, keeping her forehead pressed against his, and he wonders how it can get any better than this. He supposes they have forever to find out.


	3. you can run into my arms

__**hello! so far so good i'd say :) thanks for any and all feedback so far! **

* * *

><p><em>003: bathtub<em>

It was originally Finn's idea, and Rachel must admit it's become one of her favorite things in the world, to come home after a particularly stressful day at the theater and take a nice warm bath with him. You'd think it would be a little uncomfortable, two people in the same bathtub, but there's actually something really sensual and relaxing about it.

She gets home after a particularly long day at the theater to find that the bathroom door is already ajar, the light from the room shining into the hallway. She smiles a tiny bit, slipping off her heels and heading down the hallway. She pushes the door open, leaning against the doorframe.

Finn's already in the tub, the bubbles he'll never willingly admit he likes already in the water around him, making it impossible for Rachel to see anything other than the exposed part of his chest and his neck as he leans back, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows, his eyes shut.

She bites her lip, her heart pounding as she takes in the sight of her naked husband, and she wants nothing more to join him.

"Are you going to keep ogling, or are you going to join me?"

She blushes sheepishly as he opens one eye to smirk at her, sitting up a little straighter.

"Long day at school?" she asks as she begins to unzip her dress, sliding the straps down her shoulders.

"Yeah, the kids were kind of a nightmare today," he admits, and she can't help but smirk a bit as she notices him watching her, licking his lips. She loves that she still has this affect on him, even after years together. "But how was your day?"

"Well," she begins, stepping out of her dress, her fingers going to the clasp on her bra, "the director was the absolute _worst _today. Nothing we ever did was good enough, and I honestly wondered if I would ever get to go home." She undoes the clasp, pulling the bra off, and she watches Finn's jaw go slack. "But I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah," he echoes. "Totally."

She giggles as she steps out of her underwear. He sits up, allowing her space to maneuver, and she puts first one leg, then the other, into the tub, settling against his chest as she sinks into the warm water. She nuzzles against him, his arms quickly wrapping around her, his nose buried in her hair.

"Better?" he asks, his voice a hushed murmur as he presses a kiss against her cheek.

"Mmm," she hums, her eyes fluttering closed. "Much better."

His hands come to rest on her stomach, and she takes a deep breath in, knowing that the little moments like this are what make her life something she wouldn't trade for the world.


	4. you're grinning like a fool

**thank you as always for your valued support and feedback! :)**

* * *

><p><em>004: blue<em>

She's never seen so much blue. She unwraps present after present, Carole dutifully taking pictures and Finn writing the items down so she doesn't forget to send out thank you notes, and she smiles as she takes out another blue onesie, this time one that reads 'I Love My Daddy.'

"Aww," she coos, displaying the onesie so everyone in the room can see. "Thanks so much, Mike and Tina, it's adorable."

Tina beams at her, gripping Mike's hand tightly. Rachel smiles over at Finn, and he winks. She sees him write down 'onesie – I Love Daddy, from Mike & Tee.' She bites her lip to keep from giggling.

She's glad they decided to do a couple's baby shower this time around. She had the original "just girls" (plus Kurt because he threw it after all) shower the first time around when she was pregnant with Ava, but the appeal of opening all the baby gifts with Finn this time around – especially since they were having a boy – was just too good to pass up, despite Kurt's protests.

"Okay, I think that's it!" Rachel says, clapping her hands together, surveying the pile of blue bags, paper, and boxes that surrounds her. "Everyone's welcome to hang around and eat the cake that Carole so lovingly made if you'd wish!"

There's a general murmur as their friends head in the direction of the kitchen, a few remaining in the living room, and Finn puts down his pencil and the pad of paper, smiling over at his wife knowingly.

"He kicking up a storm?" he asks, placing a hand on swollen belly.

She nods, wincing as he kicks once more, almost as if to prove her point.

"Go easy on Mommy, alright there, kiddo?" he says, his voice soft, talking to their growing boy in her stomach. She smiles, lips closed, patting his cheek affectionately.

"I think I'll be okay," she mutters, and he grabs her hand, pressing a kiss to each of her fingertips. "Is Ava still asleep?"

"I think so," he says. "She was still out when I checked on her fifteen minutes ago. She wore herself out earlier with all the excitement, I think."

Rachel just smiles a little wider. Ava's so excited about having a baby brother on the way; it's quite adorable. "Should we wake her up so she can have some cake?"

Finn tilts his head, and she can tell he's imagining how hyped up their two-year-old will be if they allow her to gorge herself on sugar. "How about we just save her piece," he says instead.

Rachel nods, giggling as she makes to stand up, one hand on her protruding stomach and one hand on the chair. Finn grips her waist, helping to keep her balanced, but she manages to stand up, swatting his hand away.

"I'm fine," she tells him.

He grins, rolling his eyes. "Just trying to look out for you and our little man," he says, following her as she waddles toward the kitchen.

She smiles a little wider, pushing open the kitchen door. Everything's decked out in blue: the tablecloth, the napkins, the plates, even the cake.

Tina pulls out a chair for her to sit in, and she gratefully accepts, thinking that soon, she'll be a mother of two, not just a mother of one. She runs a finger across the tablecloth.

Blue's never looked so good.


	5. i have been holding my breath

__**thanks as always for the support you've shown this story! :)**

* * *

><p><em>005: period<em>

Rachel's honestly terrified. She's a week late, and she's never been late in her life.

She bites her lip, pacing, looking at the timer she set thirty seconds ago. She still has four and a half minutes before she finds out whether or not she's actually pregnant.

She takes a deep breath, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It won't be the _worst _thing in the world if she's pregnant, will it? Sure, she's still in college, but she and Finn are married, and they have a healthy marriage, so they could totally handle being parents.

She swallows. Are they really ready, though?

Finn bursts into the bedroom them, the door flying open, his eyes wide. "Did you find out yet?" he asks, his breathing heavy.

She shakes her head.

Wordlessly, he crosses the room to sit next to her. He puts his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, and Rachel hears him take in a deep breath.

"What are we going to do if it's positive?" she asks, her voice small.

He looks over at her. He sighs. "I mean, I – I don't know about you, but I… we… I'd want to keep it. We could raise a kid."

The corner of her mouth twitches. "I know we could," she whispers. "And I'd want to keep it too, I think. I mean, I couldn't – I couldn't k-kill our baby, no matter what it means for us and for our future."

He nods, reaching over to take her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"And if it's negative?" she whispers.

He swallows. "Then we wait until we're ready to have a kid."

She nods.

"We'll be okay, Rach," he murmurs, raising her hand to his mouth, brushing the back of her knuckles with his lips.

A tear slides down her cheek. She hopes he's right.

The timer goes off then, causing both of them to jump.

"Well," she says, standing up. He stands up with her, his hand still in hers. "I guess this is it."

She walks over to the bathroom counter, picking up the stick, her heart pounding as she makes out what it says.

"Well?" Finn asks, his voice cracking.

"Negative," she responds, her voice hollow. She lets out a little sigh of relief. "It's negative."

His arms are around her then, hugging her tightly to him, and she begins to cry, although she doesn't know if it's out of relief or sadness, loss over the baby she never actually had. Finn just rocks her back and forth, smoothing down her hair, repeatedly whispering that they'll be okay.

They'll be okay. They'll be okay. They'll be okay.


	6. there's a drumming noise inside my head

**sorry it's been a few days! this week was homecoming week and i was on court so i was actually quite busy! but this should be (hopefully) back on schedule update wise now :)**

* * *

><p><em>006: drum<em>

Watching Finn drum always seems to turn Rachel on. It's becoming an issue, especially when he's drumming along to a song in glee club, because suddenly she'll feel the ache between her legs and the room will get unusually hot, but there's literally nothing she can do about it (not until later, anyway).

He's drumming again in glee club today, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he crashes his sticks back down onto the drums, and she feels her heart crash against her ribcage. She takes in a deep breath, trying to calm her already overheating body, and she can't help but fan herself a little bit.

Finn smirks at her as he finishes, shooting her a little wink, and she realizes that the bastard knows what he's doing to her. He _knows_ the affect he's having on her body.

She narrows her eyes and decides that she'll have to make him pay, and it will have to be as soon as possible.

A few minutes later, Mr. Schue tells them that they're done for the day, and before Finn can even register what's happening, Rachel grips his wrist, tugging him swiftly out of the room.

"Whoa, in a hurry, Rach?" he teases, but she just keeps her mouth set in a line, her fingers digging into his skin as she tugs him out of the building.

"Is your truck unlocked?" she asks, staring at him expectantly.

Wordlessly, he nods, and before he can say anything else, she's opening the door of the driver's side and tugging him in after her, gluing her lips to his. He groans a little bit, pressing her against the seat, moving his lips to her neck, her breathing loud and ragged in his ear.

"You're mean," she manages to gasp out as he breaks away momentarily to shut his still-wide-open truck door. "You know what your drumming does to me."

"Do I?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow. He presses his lips to the hollow beneath her ear, whispering, "Does it turn you on, Rach?"

She shivers, her fingers running through his hair, and she just needs him _now_. "You know it does," she murmurs. "Your little _smirk_—" She feels his lips curl against her skin, and her breath hitches. "J-Just like that," she whimpers.

His hand slides under her shirt, and she feels his grin grow wider as his fingers rub circles across her skin. "You know, my hands aren't only good for drumming," he murmurs into her ear, his fingers dipping into the waistband of her skirt.

"Prove it," she finds herself hissing, fisting his hair in her hand.

"What, now?" he asks, gulping.

"Finish what you started," she commands, putting her own hand on top of his own and guiding it further south.

He doesn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for all the lovely reviews you've been leaving, and i'd appreciate any others :)<strong>


	7. hey moon, please forget to fall down

__**thanks so much for the feedback as always! :)**

* * *

><p><em>007: dress<em>

She wears a dress on her first day of high school, a dress that ends up being stained red thanks to a slushie thrown by an immature boy with a Mohawk.

She manages to blink the substance out of her eyes, her lower lip quivering, and she meets the hesitant stare of a tall boy with hair that sticks up a bit, a worried frown on his face. She hates that he's a witness to her humiliation, but she holds her head high, staring back at him defiantly.

He swallows, his eyes lingering on her as she walks past, heading to the bathroom.

"I like your dress," he murmurs.

At first, she assumes he's being sarcastic, but when she looks up at him, there's something in his expression that makes her realize he's not being ironic; he's telling the truth.

"Thank you," she says, her voice soft, and then she brushes past him into the bathroom.

She's not sure what just happened, but she fills a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe high school won't be so bad after all.

(*)

She blushes, glancing down at the metallic skirt of her dress, a smile spreading across her face.

He loves her. Finn Hudson _loves _her. They're about to perform at Regionals, in front of at least a hundred people, and he just told her that he loves her.

Her fingers grip the edge of her skirt, and she beams.

She doesn't think she's ever been so happy.

She takes a deep breath as she hears her cue, and then she steps through the door, her voice joining Finn's. Finn, the boy who _loves _her.

She never thought that this would actually be the best day of her life.

(*)

Finn's hands shake as he tugs on the zipper of her polka-dotted dress. Gently, she places her hand on top of his own, helping his fingers separate the fabric, and then the straps are sliding down her shoulders, her breathing becoming a little more ragged as his lips find her collar bone.

"You're beautiful," he whispers, sliding the dress further down her body. "And this dress looks awesome on you, but it looks even more awesome on the floor."

She giggles then, because she's never heard something so _cheesy_, but he's already pressing his lips back against hers, his fingers curling in her hair. She groans a bit, stepping out of the dress completely, and his hands find her waist, pulling her closer to him.

He pulls away, his forehead still pressed against hers, and he asks, "Are you absolutely sure?"

She kisses him in response. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He grins, and that seems to be all the permission he needs.

(*)

She's wearing a dark pink dress when she accepts Finn's proposal, his hands gripping her waist over the fabric as she loops her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to her, their mouths still fused together. He seems to remember that there are others in the room, however, and he gently pulls away, his fingers finding her hand, playing a little bit with her ring.

He smiles, glancing down, and she gently presses a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"You look really pretty today," he tells her.

She laughs. "You just like the ring," she teases.

"Yeah, I do," he murmurs, raising her hand to his lips so he can kiss it. "But you always look pretty, so…"

She pushes his chest lightly, letting out a snort.

"What, can't a man compliment his fiancée?"

Her heart gives a little jump as she realizes that she really _is _his fiancée now – that they really are going to get married, be together forever – so she grins, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again.

As his hands find themselves buried in the folds of her dress, she feels like the ring isn't the only thing he likes after all.

(*)

The look on Finn's face when she walks down the aisle makes her blush a little bit, but definitely in the good way. He's looking at her like she's the most beautiful girl in the world.

He's looking at her like he's so proud that she represents the rest of his life.

She feels tears already forming behind her eyes, and she gives Finn a small smile. He smiles back.

She kisses each of her dads on the cheek before they give her away to Finn, before they put her hand in his. He hasn't stopped smiling.

"You look beautiful," he mutters, still holding onto her hand as the rabbi begins to speak. "I like your dress."

She smiles widely, wondering if he remembers that first day of high school, the day he uttered those same words, consequently changing her life forever. His eyes sparkle a bit, and she suspects he might.

The rabbi thanks everyone for coming then, and she tries to focus on the words he's saying.

The rest of her life begins today, and she can't wait to share it with Finn.


	8. how could anybody deny you?

__**so tonight's episode was completely perfect. also happy valentine's day! :)**

* * *

><p><em>008: baby<em>

She aims a punch at Finn's arm to wake him up, and he groggily jolts awake, his eyes fluttering open. "What it is?" he mutters, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand.

Rachel winces, gripping his arm. "Finn," she says slowly. "It's time."

His eyes widen. "_Time _time?"

She nods, pursing her lips.

He's out of bed in a flash, calling Kurt, who says he can be over in five minutes to watch Ava and Chris, grabbing the go bag he and Rachel have had ready for weeks. Rachel gets changed, holding her protruding stomach as she heads into the bathroom, and Finn can't help but think that since it's baby number three, they've kind of got this system down.

A knock on the door tells them Kurt's here, so Finn swiftly lets him in, thanking him briefly and giving last minute instructs as he holds Rachel's arm, helping her out the door as she practices her deep breathing exercises.

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at the hospital, Rachel's hand grasping Finn's tightly as a contraction rolls through her. He tells her to keep deep breaths, to just keep breathing because soon their third baby will be here, and she just gives him a tight smile, letting him kiss her forehead before he rolls her down the hallway.

Ten hours later, Finn's holding their baby girl, cooing at her softly as Rachel sleeps, her chest rising and falling.

"Little Greta Barbra," he whispers, brushing his nose lightly against her cheek. She blinks up at him, letting out a little yawn. "You're perfect. You've got the best mommy, I hope you know. You really tuckered her out, but she'll be talking to you soon. And in a little bit, you'll meet your big brother and sister. They've been wanting to meet you for a long time now. And me? I'm your daddy. And I'm going to love you until the end of time, no matter what. And I'm going to do my best to protect you and keep anything bad from happening to you, alright? Because I love you, baby girl. I love you so much." He presses another tiny butterfly kiss to her cheek.

"Your speeches to our newborn children get cuter every time," Rachel says softly, and he looks up to see her smiling, one eyebrow quirked in his direction.

He smiles back at her. "She's beautiful, Rach."

"Of course she is," Rachel murmurs as Finn places Greta back in her tiny little bed, crawling into the hospital bed next to Rachel. "We made her, after all."

He kisses her cheek, hugging her close, lacing her fingers through his.


	9. next thing, we're touching

**thanks for being patient! you all are lovely :) i'm really trying to keep on track with this story but sometimes i just don't have time, so thank you :) **

**the rating has now been changed to m ;)**

* * *

><p><em>009: carpet<em>

He presses her back into the carpet, one hand easily clasping both her wrists and holding them above her head as he kisses her, the other snaking up along her stomach under her (well, technically his) t-shirt, his fingers ghosting over her skin.

She moans a little, arching up as he slides her (his) oversized t-shirt farther up her body, his ministrations moving to her neck. He unpins her wrists, gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling away so he can slide it over her head. She grins up at him as his hands move to cover her breasts, his thumbs brushing across her nipples, humming contentedly as he trails his lips down her body. She grabs a fistful of his hair as his mouth envelops her nipple, gasping a little, trying to keep him as close as possible.

She lets out a little whimper, and he pulls back to smirk at her, his hand pressing against her stomach.

"You stopped," she pouts, her bottom lip jutting out as she watches his smirk widen, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin.

"I'm not done," he promises, kissing her heated skin. "I just still can't believe you wanted me to fuck you on your piano rug."

"Make love," she corrects, moaning when he lowers moves his mouth to her other breast, paying it equal attention. "I wanted to _make love _on the piano rug."

She feels his laugh reverberate throughout her entire body. "Babe," he murmurs, trailing kisses up her neck as his fingers find the waistband of her panties. "You can call it that if you want, but what I'm about to do to you will definitely fall under _fucking _rather than _making love_."

She swallows, licking her lips as she feels her heart pounding in her chest. Finn's lust-filled eyes meet her own right before he yanks down her underwear, and she thinks that this is definitely one of her better ideas.

She just hopes she remembers to have the rug power washed when they're done.

* * *

><p><strong>your reviews are lovely and they make my day! :)<strong>


	10. i'll hold the lock and you hold the key

__**you all are incredibly lovely, thank you again :)**

* * *

><p><em>010: key<em>

"This is it," Rachel breathes, a smile gracing her lips. She beams up at Finn, her eyes bright, before looking down, inserting the key in the lock and turning it. She squeals as she turns the handle and the door opens. "This is really happening!" She practically tackles Finn as her arms loop around his neck.

He laughs, picking her up and carrying her over the threshold of their new apartment. They did it – they're here in New York City, and they're officially living on their own.

It's scary and exciting all at once.

He gently sets her down, but she doesn't unwrap her arms from around his neck. She just continues to smile up at him, her eyes shining as she stands on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. He presses her more closely to him, sliding his tongue into her mouth, leaning down so he can kiss her more thoroughly.

After a few seconds (or maybe even minutes, he's not too sure), she pulls away, a smile still on her face. "We're home," she whispers.

He grins, kissing her again. "We sure are, babe. We sure are."

She smirks, letting go of him to cross the room. Her fingers graze the top of the kitchen counter, and she looks back at him over her shoulder.

He just keeps smiling, shaking his head.

She skips a bit, taking out the key and hanging it on the ring next to one of the cabinets. "There," she declares. "Now it's official."

She giggles, bouncing on the heels of her feet as he crosses the small space to clasp both of his hands on either side of her face, kissing her again.

"All ours," he breathes.

She nods. "Welcome home, Finn."

He kisses the tip of her nose. "Welcome home, Rachel. Welcome home."


End file.
